


Terms and Conditions Apply

by ShamelessAndFameless



Series: October Creature Challenge! [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Creature Fic, In which Robb repeatedly embarrasses himself, M/M, Magical Contracts, Mutual Pining, October Creature Challenge, Succubi & Incubi, Theon doesn't mind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/pseuds/ShamelessAndFameless
Summary: Ned’s advice ran through his head over and over again, the words becoming a painful reminder of the night before.Never agree to something without first understanding it thoroughly, Robb. Robb was a lawyer, he had no idea how he managed to screw up this badly on a simple contract. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and asked if his father’s advice really counted in this situation.  He was drunk, jealous and didn’t realise he was making a pact with a supernatural being in the middle of a nightclub. The tattered letter in his hand and the mystic symbol on his lower back already held the answer.  Great, now not only am I in some kind of demonic pact with a succubus but I also have a tramp stamp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to forewarn you that this fic is a direct result from the loving combination of a crazy idea and a lack of sleep.
> 
> For the month of October I have decided to try my hand at [youbuggingme's October Creature Challenge! ](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/post/151079757579/october-creature-challenge)
> 
> The challenge is OPEN TO EVERYONE and people are encouraged to join in and try your best, no pressure to do all of them just do whatever ones you want.
> 
> DAY TWO - Incubus/Succubus

Music blasted through the club, bodies swaying to the rhythm while drunks swayed to the beat of their own drum. Robb sat at the bar sipping the last his rum and minding Theon’s untouched cocktail, he finished his drink and motioned at the bartender for a desperately needed refill. He sat and stared at his glass before looking around to find Theon in the crowd. Theon had been the one to suggest they spend their Saturday night dancing their cares away and Theon seemed to be doing just that, being grinded on by some girl who probably didn’t know his name.

_At least he seems happy._

Robb was too busy watching the way Theon’s body moved as he danced, the way his body rolled to the music and his wands wandered to notice the woman who sat beside him expectantly. She pushed some of her hair her shoulder and turned to face Robb who still hadn’t registered her existence.

Robb turned away and went back to sipping slowly at his glass and became aware of the person beside him. “Hey.”

“So what’s a pretty boy like you doing here?” Her voice was smooth and sultry but left Robb unfazed as the words slipped from his attention. She became visibly annoyed at his ignorance; obviously she was not used to being anything but the object of someone’s attention – or desire. Robb paid no mind to her and turned back to look to look at Theon who had moved onto dancing with someone else.

“You do realise I’m talking to _you_?” She said, perking her lips and batting the lashes which had bent many man to her will before.

Robb took in a gulp of his rum and didn’t move his eyes. “Sorry I’m sure you’re lovely but I’m not interested.”

Sat on the bar stool was the picture of pure shock and awe. She had never been turned down a harshly as this, sure she’s had some encounters but she didn’t expect if from a stranger in a club. How could someone that looks so lonely have the strength in order to repel a succubus? He could have had an extremely strong will but he had been drinking and he looks like he’s pining away. She had no idea how a lone man drinking rum and pining away could have the strength of _true love_ required to resist her.

Robb sat there entirely unaware that he was the subject of someone’s deep thought. The alcohol was starting to kick in and he felt himself become a little more relaxed and he downed the remainder of his drink and took it upon himself to chug Theon’s cocktail. The woman began to notice the way Robb was staring at Theon. The way his eyes would scan his body and he would continue to unknowingly hypnotise the man before him with his movements.

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, “You love him, don’t you?”

“And why is that any of your business?” Robb asked, offended at the woman’s invasion into his personal life – even though his pining had become a public affair.

“Just an interested party,” She spoke clearly and turned his towards hers, attacking him with her eyes, “one that might be able to help.”

“If you could help that’d be a miracle and a half.”

“Maybe not a miracle but I’m not going to rule out any mystical options,” She giggled to herself and held out her, “What do you say…?”

“Robb. Robb Stark,” He said not understanding why he was telling her this, he didn’t know _her_ name.

“What do you say then, Robb Stark?”

“I’d quote like to know your name first.”

“Of course, who’d make a deal with someone without knowing their name?” She said slyly and Robb’s hand jumped from his lap and latched onto hers, “Since you’re being such a good sport I’ll let you know my real name.”

“Which is?” Robb queried expectantly.

“Mephistola.”

Robb’s stomach dropped unexpectedly and his body suddenly felt heavier. The name seemed to stick into him like an arrow and he felt something creeping, moving from Mephistola’s hand to his. The sound suddenly sounded distorted and the only thing he could focus on was the grip of her hand and the sound of her voice.

“So what are we shaking on anyway?” Robb said nervously, letting out a strained laugh.

Mephistola’s glare didn’t falter and she held a wicked smile on her face. “Think of it more as a…deal.”

Robb could feel his heartbeat quicken at the words. A cold sweat broke out on his skin and he was starting to feel as though something was wrong, the feeling of anxiety as though a disaster was about to strike.

“Do you, Robb Stark, agree to accept my favour to achieve your heart’s desire?”

Robb felt like something was snaking its way up his arm. “Yes.”

“Do you accept the underlying conditions of this agreement?”

The heat from his body seemed to drain out of him through his hand and his vision was being narrowed by a black ring.

“What are the conditions?” Robb stuttered out, he felt as if he was going to throw up.

“You have twenty-four hours to complete your chosen task and if you have not succeeded you will pay the price.”

A bead of sweat trickled down from Robb’s brow. “What do you mean ‘pay the price’?”

“Your soul, obviously.”

Robb’s heart lightened a little bit, this was a joke right? He let out a weak laugh and realised that he couldn’t feel his entire right arm. Robb thought it was probably just him feeling a little tipsy and that he may as well get this over with so she would leave.”

“I agree.”

Mephistola had a predatory grin on her face as she tightened her grip on Robb’s hand. He felt his entire body burn like someone had thrown his body a fiery pit and a searing pain stabbed into his lower back. She let go of his hand and walked away with a smile on her face, leaving him stumbling out of his stool and gasping for breath. Robb latched on to the side of the bar to try and hold himself up but his whole body felt exhausted and his muscles wouldn’t hold. The last thing he saw was the strobe lit ceiling of the club before everything faded to black.

Mephistola stayed to watch as the crowd gasped and she saw the object of Robb’s desire rush towards him and ask his name repeatedly but get no response. Robb Stark was out cold and looked like he had a fever but his body was changing and the contract had been bound to him. If only Robb was conscious to see the anxiety ridden look on the man’s face as he carried him in his arms through the crowd and out the door.

This was going to be entertaining for her to watch no matter how it ended.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb awoke to the bleak ceiling of his apartment bedroom. He didn’t know what had happened last night after he fainted but he wasn’t worried about what happened after. Against all of his expectations his body didn’t protest when he hauled himself out of bed but instead he felt strangely revitalised and full of energy.

_Maybe I just slept really well?_

Walking into his bathroom he looked at his reflection while touching the skin on his face and noticed his skin seemed to have a ‘glowing’ quality, the kind you see on moisturiser commercials. He tousled his hair and felt that it was silky soft to touch which surprised him to say the least – he hadn’t washed his yesterday. Robb was more surprised at the realisation that he hadn’t even showered yesterday and was still in the clothes he wore in the club but felt _clean_.

_That woman last night – Mephistola – was kind of creepy, who even jokes about stuff like that and then leaves you to pass out?_

Robb turned the tap and bent down to splash some water in his face. He stood back up and immediately turned around to grab a towel and dried his face, looking back up at his reflection. His reflection who was not by all definitions acting as a _reflection_ should. He watched as his reflection pulled something from the pocket of his jeans, waved it at him and placed it back inside his jeans pocket.

“What the fuck.”

He watched his own reflection roll his eyes own eyes at him and pointed to his pocket. Robb was confused as to why his reflection was doing so but decided it was less confusing than thinking about the fact that his reflection was moving on its own. Reaching down into his pocket Robb felt a think item and withdrew it, looking at the object out in the open he could see that it was a letter. Robb looked back at the mirror having only taken his eyes off it for a second to find that his reflection was back to normal.

_I don’t know if that is a good or bad sign._

The letter had his name in a fancy looking handwritten script on the front and he turned it backwards to see a wax seal had been stamped. The seal was nothing more than an artistically drawn ‘M’ and he opened the envelope cautiously and withdrew the folded letter.

 

_Mr. Robb Stark,_

_This letter is a written reminder of the verbal contract I entered with you last night, I will again lay out the terms of the agreement and reveal other information I did not share with you._

_The terms of the contract that you and I agreed to were:_

  1. _You would attempt to fulfil your heart’s desire_
  2. _I would assist you in doing this_
  3. _There would be a twenty-four hour time limit_
  4. _If you did not succeed within said time limit you would forfeit your soul_



_You may have noticed this morning that you feel ‘refreshed’, this is the form of assistance I have given you. Last night when we entered the contract I granted you the powers of a Succubus – or in your case, incubus – and these have taken effect overnight. You may also notice that you have a tattoo tattoo on your lower back that is proof of the contract; this will disappear after the time period ends._

_Some perks of being a temporary Incubus:_

  * _Improved physical assets_
  * _Improved passive persuasive abilities_
  * _Improved passive seductive abilities_
  * _Favour of Fate_



_Elaborating further on the last three, your improved persuasive and seductive abilities are passive only so you will not be in control or notice when these abilities kick in. Favour of Fate is more of an interesting one – it may help you to think of it as a kind of ‘luck’ to help you._

_Additionally in the interest of the safety of the Otherwords, Otherworld residents, creature, associates and your sanity you will be physically unable to speak about this contract to anyone and after the twenty-four hour period is over all memory of any supernatural or supernatural events will be purged from your memory - this is non-negotiable._

_Thanks for your co-operation,_

_Mephistola._

_P.S. Trust your instincts._

 

Firstly, Robb pulled up the back of his shirt and turned himself to inspect his body in the mirror and as promised he found a small tattoo of intricate design. Ned’s advice ran through his head over and over again, the words becoming a painful reminder of the night before.

_Never agree to something without first understanding it thoroughly, Robb._

Robb was a lawyer, he had no idea how he managed to screw up this badly on a simple contract. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and asked if his father’s advice really counted in this situation.  He was drunk, jealous and didn’t realise he was making a pact with a supernatural being in the middle of a nightclub. The tattered letter in his hand and the mystic symbol on his lower back already held the answer.

_Great, now not only am I in some kind of demonic pact with a succubus but I also have a tramp stamp._

On the other side of the letter there was a functioning calligraphy countdown timer which displayed the amount of time he had left. Robb walked back to his bed, unsure what of what he needed to process first. He fell back onto the bed and reached for his phone that he kept on the bedside table and checked the notifications.

_Theon: Going to gym at 3 wanna come?_

Robb checked the current time and then texted back, confirming he would also be going to the gym. He had three hours until he needed to be at the gym as he had already slept in late – or normally according to Theon’s standards.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb spent most of the three hours preparing to go to the gym. ‘Preparing’ consisted of multiple major freak-outs about the whole ordeal, pretending this wasn’t happening to him and an existential crisis. He was okay now – according to what he told himself – and he was going to follow Mephistola’s advice and trust in his instincts and hope everything would work out.

His first act of trusting his instincts had gone interestingly as he decided to wear his typical gym wear. The black sweats and white tank he usually wore must have shrunk in the wash or something because the tank was revealingly-tight and riding up over his belly button and his sweats were extremely snug around his ass.

_Maybe that was the ‘luck’ the letter was talking about?_

Robb stepped off the bus he had caught from his apartment feeling far more confident only to be hit with reality a few seconds later. Robb was walking down the street towards from the bus stop towards a gym when a speeding car ran over a puddle he was standing next to and sprayed his torso with water.

_So much for the luck._

His tank was completely soaked but every other part of him was dry, funnily enough. Water dripped was dripping down from the tank and Robb noticed that the white of his tank had gone and was now entirely see-through. Robb didn’t have time to think about the implications of this as he found himself in front of the gym and standing next to Theon who happened to have arrived around the same time as him.

Theon wasn’t making eye contact with him but instead staring at the soaked top. “Hey Robb.”

“What’s up Theon?”

“Nothing really,” Said Theon as he looked up to Robb’s actual eyes, “are you feeling better after last night? I was worried that you were going to get worse.”

Robb felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. “Oh no I’m fine now I was just feeling a bit sick last night, drinking probably didn’t help.”

They shared a laugh together and there was a moment of silence between them before Robb placed his hand on Theon’s shoulder and spoke up again, “Thanks for taking care of me, Theon, it means a lot to me.”

Theon smiled and Robb saw a dash of red on his face – Theon was blushing too. “No worries, I’d do anything to help.”

Robb turned and walked into the gym and he unconsciously swayed his hips as he walked towards the yoga mats to warm up. Tossing his gym bag to the ground he stopped and though about what he was doing.

_Since when did I start doing yoga?_

He grabbed mat himself and rolled it out, sat down on it and observed the wall poster that detailed different poses and started and decided to ‘trust his instincts’ again. Theon watched Robb from one of the treadmills, walking at a slow pace so he could focus on looking at him slowly move himself into the downward-facing dog. Theon full attention was on Robb as he tried out different poses that he saw pictured.

Robb smiled at Theon when he caught him looking during a particularly compromising firefly pose. He moved on to increasingly complex poses in which Robb ended up surprising himself with his flexibility and the fact he found no shame in doing them considering the current pose he was in had him lying on his back, legs spread and up in the air. Robb thought the pose made him look like he was about to give birth which suited the fact the pose was labelled ‘happy baby’. Robb wasn’t able to see but Theon had nearly tripped while jogging at the sight.

Feeling as though he was done warming up he replaced the mat and walked over to the treadmill next to Theon. Robb started with a light jog to match Theon’s pace and enjoyed doing something that didn’t require him to stick his ass in the air. However, when Robb casually turned up the speed on the machine he didn’t expect what would come next.

Robb didn’t even realise he was doing it until he noticed Theon looking at him strangely before he quickly turned his head away. He listened to the sound of his own breathing and was thoroughly embarrassed. Without noticing, for the last however many minutes he had been running he had also been _panting_ quite loudly and in the mirror lined wall of the gym he could see his mouth was also hanging open.

_Compared to this giving up my soul might actually be less painful._

Turning the speed down, Robb came to a slow stop and hopped of the treadmill to grab his water bottle from his gym bag. He dehydrated and his mouth was dry after the panting, grabbing the water bottle he tilted his head back and gulped down. He made eye contact with Theon again who was over by the dumbbells and he choked a little, water coming out of the side of his mouth.

_I understand I’m supposed to look sexy but I’d much prefer it if I also didn’t look like an idiot while doing so._

He finished taking a drink and wiped the wetness from his face and headed over to the workout machines. The next few minutes of Robb’s life would possibly be some of the most embarrassing.

Robb’s legs took him to one of the machines he had never intended to even try out. “Oh God what am I doing.”

_Why did it have to be the creepiest piece of gym equipment known to man?_

His mind was screaming at his body to turn back, turn back and maintain what little self-respect he had left but it was no use. Robb Stark sat down at the abduction machine and began to repeatedly open and close his legs in full view of Theon whose knuckles were turning white gripping the dumbbells. Robb thought it couldn’t get any worse than literally _spreading yourself_ in front of someone but he was quickly proven wrong when he started feeling the strain. Not only was the exercise tough to do but he started groaning at the burn.

Theon called out looking like a sweaty and flustered mess, “I’m hitting the shower now.”

Robb had never been happier to see him leave as he got up and wiped down the machine that he would never touch again. After this he considered possibly cancelling his membership and changing gyms to avoid ever having to think about this moment in his life but that was unlikely.

 

* * *

 

 

Showering was entirely average and completely appropriate which came a relief to Robb who had been getting used to being exposed to anything but normality. He was spared the possible torture of having to be in a locker room with Theon as Robb avoided making his way there until he walked out which didn’t take long. The change of clothes Robb brought fit completely normally and he was happy to think that maybe he would be spared any further embarrassment.

Walking out of the locker room he looked around for Theon and spotted him leaving the gym and Robb walked quickly to catch up to him.

“Theon, wait.” Robb said as he stopped a few steps behind him.

Theon turned around to face Robb and looked like he had been caught off-guard. “Oh, sorry I just didn’t really think to wait around…”

“Oh no it’s not that,” Explained Robb, “I just wanted to thank you – again - for last night and ask if you wanted to see a movie with me?”

_I wasn’t even thinking of that, I didn’t think I’d get my body and my words dictated when I planned this out in my head._

“Really?” Theon said sounding happily surprised.

“I just thought that you know, since you probably had to pay for my drinks last night that it would only be fair if I did something for you.”

Theon looked happy but less so than before after hearing Robb’s explanation for his offer. The explanation had been all him and not his ‘instinct’ but he felt as though it hadn’t assisted him. He’d just have to try – or more accurately, not try – harder.

 

* * *

 

 

Lined up to buy tickets Robb felt quite relaxed, he hadn’t expected things to go as smoothly as things did after the multiple gym incidents but they had. After walking to Theon’s apartment which was about five minutes away from the gym they stashes their bags and caught a bus to the closest cinema. They reached the front of the queue and Robb let Theon pick both the movie and the food they were going to eat.

They headed checked their tickets and headed to the correct theatre which was a mistake they had made before. Theon had chosen to get the largest size popcorn they offered and sat with the huge box sitting between his knees. The pre-movie ads were still showing and they both sipped their drinks quietly as they waited for the movie to start.

“What movie is this?”

“I don’t actually know I just picked the one that had the most guns on the poster.”

Robb laughed to himself. “I suppose that is _one_ strategy for picking what you should watch.”

“Yeah well you weren’t exactly helpful with the suggestions Stark.”

Robb reached over to grab a handful of popcorn and next to each other as the lights dimmed. Theon shuffled back into his seat to make himself more comfortable and Robb put his hand on the armrest between them. The sound of popcorn rustling next to him ceased and Robb drank some more as the opening credits for whatever movie this was began.

_That’s strange, I haven’t heard Theon eat any more popcorn._

What was even stranger for Robb was when he felt a hand rest on top of his and he turned to see Theon staring intently at the screen, his hand over his. Robb turned his hand over and they held their hands in the dark to the sound of popcorn crunching and the slurping of drinks.

Robb felt like a burden had been lifted and a sharp pain stabbed into in his lower back almost identical to the experience last night. Robb looked over at Theon and saw he was smiling too; he finally had what his heart desired.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inevitable mistakes that comes from writing something during the early hours of the morning but I really wanted to get this out on time, hope you liked it though.
> 
> Have a good day everyone and a spooooooky October! :)
> 
> Come say 'hi' to me on [ tumblr.](https://distractedbylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
